Beloved
by GreysLover5
Summary: George loves Meredith, but she is with Derek, and doesn't know he loves her, will she figure it out, and give him a chance, or will she end up with Derek? Horrible at summaries, and Mature teens and Adults only.
1. Fantasies

I was so tired, and mad at Meredith, why did she have to be dating that stupid attending, that I try to be mad at, but it is to hard! He is nice to me every chance he gets, like he knows I don't like him. Maybe Meredith will someday come to love me as much as I love her.

"Hey George, whats up?" Izzie walked into my room, probably coming in to get me up for work, where I would see Meredith in her scrubs, where I would just want to pull her into an on-call room... Izzie led me back from my fantasizing about what I wan't to do to Meredith.

"Come on George, it is time to get to work, or we will be in trouble with Dr. Bailey, and then we will really be in trouble!" I laughed at that, she knew how mad Bailey could get.

"I will be in the car in 10," I told her. I watched as she walked out of my room, shaking her head, she was the only one who knew about my little fantasies, she was too observant.

I got up and out of my bed, and grabbed my bag, that had dirty scrubs, my sethoscope, an old chart, some food, and my coffee mug. I grabbed out the coffee mug to fill with the amazing coffee that Meredith made. man, I needed to stop thinking about her.

I headed into the kitchen filled my coffee mug to the tip, grabbed a donut that was sitting on the counter, took a bite, and then ran out to the car, knowing I could brush my teeth, and take a shower in the interns locker room.

I then hopped into the back seat of the car, Meredith and Izzie in the front, laughing at something that they said before I got in the car.

"Lets go, before Bailey finds a way to get us in trouble," Meredith said. Izzie then drove off before we could say another word. We lived about five minutes away from the hospital, so I sipped my coffee, knowing I would need a pick me up, I as on-call for around 48 hours.

I hoped we would be at the hospital soon, for my mind was wondering into things that I didn't need to think about, It would probably be embarrassing if I got a boner right now, but my mind and body were pushing me to think about her.

_She looked at me with loving eyes, her breasts erect in arousal, laughing, as I was tied up on the bed, and naked. She was wearing virtually nothing, and shirt that looked like a skimpy bikini, but was cut out in the middle so that her nipples could peak through, and stand out. On the bottom half of her she had underwear on that was cut out so that her pussy was pushing through, and it was dripping just for me. She had a whip in her hand, and was saying something that I couldn't make out, I think she said "You have been a very naughty boy," Then she cracked the whip, but right to the left of me, teasing me._

"George, were here, come on, we only have a minute till rounds." Meredith knocked me out of my fantasy, that, luckily, didn't give me a boner.

I walked inside, wanting to be back into my fantasy, that was making me drool with happiness and arousal. As we walked into the building, and raced to the elevator, catching right before it closed. We headed to the intern locker room, once the elevator opened, and let us out. We got changed quickly, I didn't even have time to see Meredith's beautiful bra, and matching underwear.

Izzie, Meredith, and I raced around the corner too meet with the other interns, and hopefully Bailey was running a bit late.

"You're late," Bailey called to us, as we sneaked into the back of the room. Sadly, she wasn't late.

"Meredith, your with me today. Izzie your with peds. Alex cover the pit. Cristina, Burke. George, your with Shepard, he has requested you, so do good, if you don't, that reflects badly on me.

Great, Shepard probably knows I have a thing for Meredith, and is going to set me straight today.


	2. Special Request

"Hello Dr. Shepard, how are you today?" I asked him, knowing that I should be polite, even though I hate him.

"Now, now, George, we both know why I asked for you today, so you don't have to polite" he told me, and my face turned white. He knew.

" We do?" I asked my face turning whiter and whiter by the second.

"Yes, you are the far best in nuero from all your other interns, although Meredith is second best," He said.

I glared at him, thinking that he might be taking advantage of her, and I couldn't let that happen to my sweetheart, or my lover, or whatever you want to call the girl I love.

"You saw me eave the house the other morning didn't you?" he said, noting my glare at him.

"I just don't want you to be taking advantage of her, she is one of my bestfriends, and she is great and doesn't deserve that, and..." I was cut off by Derek.

"I know she is great, and I am not taking advantage of her, I think I might actually love her, it has been a long time since I have had these feelings for anyone else." I almost punched him in the face with that, I didn't like them together, well actually I didn't like her with anyone but me.

"Just don't break her, she doesn't deserve that." I told him.

"Lets be done with this conversation, I need you with a special case, his is a fellow doctor, and an old friend of mine, and I will not be letting him die on my table." We walked around the corner to the room of the patient that we would be preforming surgery on today.

"Why hello George, how are you today?" I am still staring at Chief Webber, before I finally get snapped out of my trance.

Chief, You are the patient?" I was so confused right now, and was really hoping this was just a big joke.

"Yep, I have a tumor pressing up against my eyeball, can't be a surgeon with a huge tumor making my vision blurring." He said cracking a joke.

"Well Chief we will be back for you in a little while." Shepard told him. I walked out of the room, following Derek. "You go eat lunch, we have a while till surgery, which you will be scrubbing in on," he told me, walking the other way.

I walked down the the cafeteria, and got two slices of pizza, and then sat down with Meredith, Cristina, Alex (sadly, he was an obnoxious jerk), and Izzie. I was sitting next to Meredith, which made me need to go jerk off to her, but I couldn't because then Izzie would laugh at me like I was a crazy person.

"I'm stuck with Bailey, where she is making me do rectals, because she caught me with Shepard in the car," She said, which made me seeth with jealousy. "Well, I need to go sleep in the on-call room, while I'm on break."

This is your chance George, go, you can tell her how you feel. "I need to go check on Webber, who is also my patient." I said, basically running away.

I waled after her, I watched her go into the first open on-call room, and waited, gather up my nerves, knowing it would take everything I have.

I reached for the door-knob, and twisted it, feeling the cool of the metal on my fingers, my senses twitching. I opened the door, and saw her sitting on the bed, just watching the door, in deep thought.

"Hey Meredith, I need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead, you can tell me anything George." She told me, her red lips pressing together.

"I love you, I can't stop thinking about you, I know I am not something that you usually go for, but I love you, and I think that is enough, and I can't think that I will ever get over you, or stop thinking about you." suddenly she stood up, and walked over to me.

I then felt her lips press against mine.


	3. Pure Smut

Her lips pressed against mine, made a fire go off in my body, I let her deepen the kiss, and opened my mouth so she could push her mouth in to explore. I felt my hand sweep across her chest, pausing to feel her breasts. She pulled away, and tugged at my shirt, which she then helped me get out of. I then felt up her scrubs, and to her lacy black bra, which I squeezed, and then heard her squeak, which then turned into a moan, as I rubbed it to sooth the warm nipple.

She strutted over to the door, and I heard the lock click into place, so that no one would bother us. She then threw her shirt onto the ground, and walked back over to me. She pushed me down onto the bed, and unhooked her bra from the back, then her huge mountains sprang from, and stood erect in front of my gazing eyes, I put my mouth to the beautiful skin, and sucked, as if I was her toddler, looking for milk, I then bit hard, and heard her let out another squeak, and then I licked it, as if to sooth it, and then moved to the other nipple so that it could have the same attention, licking and sucking at it, and then biting down, hearing the same reaction as before.

My cock was so hard, and was throbbing, but I wanted to give the attention deserved, so I moved down the drawstring of her scrub bottoms, and pulled it free, letting them fall down, showing her black, beautiful underwear. I pulled it down, so that I could access her fun spot, and then used my gifted fingers, and ran my hand through her wetness, surprised that she really was wet. She bucked up her hips, eager for me to touch her clit, and make her orgasm.

"Wow, someone's eager," I said playfully, and got a moan, and another thrust for my answer. I then ran my tongue through her wetness, making her believe that I was going to pleasure her, but then stopped. "Well, tastes good, but I still like they cream a little thicker." I told her as she shook her head.

"Please," She whimpered in her loving little voice.

"where you do want me?" I asked her, and then not getting a response, I decided to test where exactly she wanted me. "How about here?" I ask, bitting into her nipple, getting a moan, and then a tiny shake of the head. "How about here?" I bite her neck, and she doesn't say anything.

"I am getting kind of confused, you see I love to here you say no, and I don't car how you say it, you can scream it, or moan it, I just need to here no, or I might get confused, okay?"

"Okay," She said through gritted teeth.

"How about here?" I ask biting her belly button.

She moaned soft fully, and then said loud and clear "No,"

"Good, How about here?" lick the bite of her public hair, and watch her squirm underneath me,"

"God no," She tells me though gritted teeth.

She thinks her torturing is done, and my next stop is her pussy, but little does she know. "How about here?" I ask, going to her thigh, missing her clit.

"No, George, please," She tells m

"Where do you need me, I need you to beg," I tell her, loving this so very much.

"I need your big tongue and mouth to suck and lick my pussy and clit so that I can have an orgasm," She tells me.

"Good," I say, licking her wetness agin, as she squirms underneath me. "Wow, so much better and creamier." I then write some things, and make different letters, and she is soon bucking her hips into my face. She then lets out a scream, and is undone before my eyes.

Right then my pager goes off, "Shit, I forgot about Shepard," Hoping that the mention of her boyfriend makes her come back to her senses. "See you later babe, and I throw by scrub top back on.


End file.
